Warforged
The Warforged are the only example in history of a race created by Man, rather than by the Gods. The main purposes of the Warforged are to serve as front-line infantry, scouts/skirmishers, and in rarer cases they can serve as diplomats. Warforged are a more recent creation, coming out of the conflict between the Moorish Kingdom and Veii. During the campaign season, thousands of Warforged will clash against each other. But as the years have passed, many Warforged have ceased serving either kingdom, either through injury, desertation, or as a reward for valor. Warforged are formed from a blend of organic and inorganic materials. Root-like cords infused with alchemical fluids serve as their muscles, wrapped around a framework of steel, darkwood or stone. Armored plates form a protective outer shell and reinforce joints. All warforged share a common facial design, with a hinged jaw and crystal eyes embedded beneath a reinforced brow ridge. A sigil is engraved into the center of the forehead; this is unique to each warforged. Beyond these common elements of warforged design, the precise materials and build of a warforged vary based on the purpose for which it was designed. A juggernaut warrior is a massive brute with a heavy steel frame, while a skirmisher can be crafted from wood and light mithral to grant it lithe and elegant movement. While they’re formed from stone and steel, warforged are living humanoids. Resting, healing magic, and the Medicine skill all provide the same benefits to warforged that they do to other humanoids. A warforged can focus its mind on its body as it rests, adjusting its shape and form to assume one of a few defensive postures. A warforged who expects heavy combat might focus on durability, while during a time of peace they might be content to adopt a lighter, less aggressive form. Ability Score Increase: 'Your Constitution score increases by 1. '''Age- ' A typical warforged is between two and thirty years old. The maximum lifespan of the warforged remains a mystery; so far, warforged have shown no signs of deterioration due to age. '''Alignment: '''Most warforged take comfort in order and discipline, tending toward law and neutrality. But some have absorbed the morality — or lack thereof — of the beings with which they served. '''Size: Your size is Medium. Most warforged stand between 5 and 6 1/2 feet tall. Weight and build are affected by subrace. Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Warforged Resilience You were created to have remarkable fortitude, represented by the following benefits. * You have advantage on saving throws against being poisoned, and you have resistance to poison damage. * You are immune to disease. * You don’t need to eat, drink, or breathe. * You don’t need to sleep and don’t suffer the effects of exhaustion due to lack of rest, and magic can’t put you to sleep. Sentry's Rest When you take a long rest, you must spend at least six hours in an inactive, motionless state, rather than sleeping. In this state, you appear inert, but it doesn’t render you unconscious, and you can see and hear as normal. Integrated Protection Your body has built-in defensive layers, which determine your armor class. You gain no benefit from wearing armor, but if you are using a shield, you apply its bonus as normal. You can alter your body to enter different defensive modes; each time you finish a long rest, choose one mode to adopt from the Integrated Protection table, provided you meet the mode’s prerequisite. Darkwood Core (unarmored): This state does not require a prerequisite, and grants and AC of 11+ your Dexterity modifier and a proficiency bonus from light armor can be added. Composite Plaiting (armor): '''This state requires a proficiency in Medium armor, and grants an AC of 13+your dexterity modifier (maximum of 2) + your proficiency bonus. '''Heavy Plating (armor): This state requires a proficiency in Heavy Armor, and grants an AC of 16+your proficiency bonus, but also grants disadvantage on Dexterity checks. '''Languages: '''You can speak, read, and write Common.